PVZGW: Never-ending pain
by Sir Espeon
Summary: A re-write of my original story IWLTHY! Plot is different now, it's a lot darker than the original. Because of that I'm bumping the rating to T. DISCLAIMER: I don't own PVZ, Popcap does.


Chapter 1: Dear diary...

* * *

 **A/N: What's up guys and look who it is! Yup! That annoying guy Asiandude has returned from not updating any PvZ stories for three months! But as some people can see now I have a new name!**  
 **Anywho, enough rambling. As can already tell this is the rewrite to my original fanfic. It's not going to be the same as the original one so you can enjoy some new content! This one is going to get a lot darker than the original so I'm cranking the rating up to T, just in case. I will stop ranting on about this and get to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Anne picked her blue diary up from the table and started writing with all her emotions.

 ** _In diary_**

 _Dear diary,_

 _It's been five years since that fateful day, that dreadful miserable dark day. I still can't believe he's gone... Nobody knew if he was alive or dead after that day... He just disappeared without a single clue, a trace to where he might have been. The saddest thing is that day was supposed to be his happiest day, but it became probably the worst day of his life... and probably mine too. I still remember every single little details of that accursed day:_

 _November 1st, five years ago_

 _It was cold late fall Friday. The school bell rang, indicating the end of class. Everyone was excited for their weekend and rushed their way back home while chatting about their plans for the weekend. But probably the most excited out of everyone was Jason. It was his birthday. The excited young Peashooter happily skipped his way home on the sidewalk. I had to run just to catch up with him._

 _"Jason, wait up!"_

 _He turned around to look at me with a happy expression on his face._

 _"Come on Anne! Hurry up! My mom is baking a cake! You know how much I adore cake!"_

 _I panted heavily when I was able to catch up with him. Thank Gaia he slowed down!_

 _"I... know... you're... excited... But... can't... you... just... walk... a bit... slower?"_

 _He chuckled happily in return._

 _"Nope! How can walk slower when I know mom's baking a cake! Mmm..."_

 _He closed his eyes with a wide grin on his face. He was probably thinking about the soft texture and the delicious chocolate frosting. He even once said he would do anything, even doing Mitchel's homework just to get a slice of Tiramisu cake. I was afraid of his unhealthy obsession with cakes and worried that it might affect his health._

 _"You really need to get your mind off of cakes Jason. It's not good for you."_

 _He looked at me with an expression that said 'Are you kidding me?'_

 _"Nope! Cake is love, cake is life!"_ **(A/N: Reference :D)**

 _I sighed and shook my head in disappointment. When was he gonna grow up?_

 _We continued walking on the pathway of the neighborhood which was filled with red leaves at the time. Finally, we arrived in front of Jason's house after fifteen minutes. Jason quickly told me to come to his small birthday party before dashing inside. Giggling slightly at his quirky hasty nature, I made my way back home to get prepared. I needed to look good, because that day was going to be the day I tell him after six years of being the best of friends. I was going to gather my courage and confessed my crush on him._

 _I quickly entered my empty home and rushed up to my room. My parents were on a long mission for LEAF and weren't going to be around for the whole year. They did hire a babysitter but she was not coming that night as I was going to have a sleepover at Jason's house._

 _I quickly changed out of my uniform and put a bright yellow T-shirt and blue jeans. I also put on the small red bow that Jason got for me on my birthday. After I was done, I took a quick look at myself in the mirror. I was never one to brag about myself but I had to admit I looked pretty adorable. Hope Jason was going to see so too._  
 _With happy thoughts on my mind, I exited my house. After locking the door, I rushed towards Jason's house. But, something didn't feel right. It was quiet, too quiet... I really thought Jason would be jumping around the house in excitement and causing chaos, not an unusual silence. What was going on?_

 _I slowly opened the door which let out a creepy creak as it slowly swung open. The whole house was dark, the only source of light was from the opened door. The light shone in revealing a horrifying scene. On the floor, next to the dining table was the unconscious body of Mrs Fox, Jason's mom. I felt my heart raced and quickly rushed to check up on her. Beside her was a pool of blood which was leaking from several holes of bullet mark on her body. Her heart wasn't beating, she was dead. Still terrified by the scene in front of me, I winced as the stairs creaked. Something, probably the one who killed Mrs Fox is still here. Where was Mr Fox, where was Lily, where was Jason? Are they alright? What do I do? I needed to get out of there quick to tell somebody. I was about to rush out the door, I heard a familiar innocent voice._

 _"Who... are you? Please... don't... hurt me..."_

 _I turned around to see Lily, Jason's little sister hiding on the stairs. She was shuddering, fear clearly showing in her voice._

 _"Lily? Is that you? It's me, Anne."_

 _She looked up from her hiding spot, eyes sparkling with tears._

 _"Anne!"_

 _She ran from her hiding spot to give me a tight hug. I slowly caressed her head. Poor girl, she must have really frightened._ _After Lily had snapped out of her crying, I gathered all my courage to ask her the question._

 _"Lily, where's Jason?"_

 _She suddenly shivered. Her body was shaking uncontrollably and her whimpers could be heard._

 _"They... they took... him..."_

 _I raised my eyebrows. Who was she talking about?_

 _"Who took him Lily?"_

 _She whimpered louder. She tried her best to hold back tears and hiccups._

 _"Them... the monsters... zombies..."_

 _So that was what happened on that fateful day. I don't think that I will be able to forget it no matter how hard I try. I just hope that everything will eventually be better._

 ** _Outside diary_**

After closing the diary, Anne put it back on the shelf and sat down on her bed, looking outside the window. It was a gloomy and silent day in LEAF academy. The sky was grey, the cold winds are blowing around outside. A day like this can really depresses someone. Sighing to herself, she mumbled something under her breath.

"Where are you now Jason?"

She doesn't have a clue about the question's answer, she can just wait for what's ahead.

* * *

 **A/N: Told you guys it would be different. I'm trying my best this time to avoid OOC.**  
 **I'm also working on the re-write for AKR. Expect it to come out in March.**  
 **Asiandude/Sir Espeon is out! PEACE!**


End file.
